


The last bag of cornuts

by Sarcastic chansaw (Demeandbomba)



Category: Heathers (1988), Heathers: The Musical - Murphy & O'Keefe
Genre: F/F, its literally just these two, just a silly story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:55:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28099539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Demeandbomba/pseuds/Sarcastic%20chansaw
Summary: So Veronica has done the unspeakable, something heather cannot forgive.....................................she’s eaten heather’s cornuts!So yeah heather ain’t happy and you know Veronica will never hear the end of it
Relationships: Chansaw - Relationship, Heather Chandler/Veronica Sawyer
Comments: 4
Kudos: 28





	The last bag of cornuts

“I’m sorry princess, do you want me to make you feel better?” Veronica cocked her head to the side and grinned at heather who was pouting “fuck off veronica I’m not in the mood” Heather lay down head first on the bed and groaned, “how could you do this to me?”

Veronica lay next to her moaning girlfriend and kissed her shoulder “I really am sorry, I didn’t think you’d find out”

The blonde turned to face Veronica and grabbed her collar pulling her close and whispered “the last bag of cornuts Veronica” she pushed her back and got up off the bed and walked stared out the window “What am I meant to eat now?!” She didn’t even need to turn around to know what Veronica was gonna say “and before you even think of saying ‘well you could eat me’ you don’t taste nearly as good as cornuts” she snapped.

Veronica sighed, 8 months with heather without any fights and she’s going to start a fight over this?, over a bag of bbq flavoured cornuts “baby come on, are we really going to fight over snacks?”

She walked over to her angry girlfriend and hugged her, heather remained still and refused to hug her back.

‘ _Alright, let’s try something else’_

“How about I run you a bath, light some candles, and put on that lingerie set you like seeing me in” she smirked and placed kisses along her neck “doesn’t that sound good?, I’ll treat you real nice”.

She felt heather tense and heard her whimper, she had her, anything that involves Veronica in lingerie made heather weak, she was so predictable like that.

Heather spun around and stared at Veronica “are you serious?, you think you can just run me a bath, try to be romantic and put images of you in red lingerie in my head to get me to forget that you ate my fucking cornuts?” She pushed Veronica away and walked to her bathroom “no, I’m going to have a nice relaxing bath and you’re going to go and get my cornuts right now” she smirked and moved into her bathroom closing the door

“why are you being such a megabitch?” “because you don’t understand not eating other people’s food!” She shouted from the other side of the door

* * *

Veronica couldn’t believe this, what the hell was going on? Why was she walking in the rain to the closet 7/11 to clear out their entire stock of BBQ cornuts? Oh yeah! Because she was the demon queen’s girlfriend and she’s whipped for her. Entering the shop she made a beeline for the snack aisle, praying they had what she needed. “yes thank god” she breathed a sigh of relief when she saw them, little bags of happiness to make the demon at home happy, for a while anyway, she picked up 6 bags and went to the counter and placed them down “Just these and a packet of Newports please” “Do you have any ID?” The greasy haired teenager was on his phone absentmindedly scanning her cornuts Veronica sighed and cursed herself.

_‘Let’s try what Heather does_ ’

She lent over the counter and gave a seductive smile “come on darling it’s been a long day and my girlfriend wants her smokes, it really gets her in the mood if you know what I mean” the teenager dropped his phone in shock and went bright red “um okay, yea sure how many do you want?” He scrambled to get her packs and gave her 4 making Veronica laugh internally. “Why thank you so much” she gave him a wink a smile and walked out of the store with her things. She was definitely getting more and more like heather and she kinda liked it, the power she felt she’ll have to try it more often, she’s sure the demon queen herself would be thrilled that her authority might be threatened like that. ———————————————————————

“Im back my beautiful sexy, forgiving girlfriend who loves me very much!” Veronica bounced through the bedroom door and smiled wide at heather who was lay on bed with that obnoxiously short red robe that she loved so much “did you get my cornuts?” Chandler said with a stoic face. Veronica rolled her eyes but jumped on the bed and gave heather the bag

“I got 6 bags and some Newports, your favourite” she smiled and kissed her on the cheek, “am I forgiven?”. The blonde sat up and kissed Veronica winding her hand through her hair tugging slightly and smiling into the kiss, they pulled apart and ronnie looked hopeful at heather but the blonde just smirked “absolutely not, but thanks for the snacks and smokes, now go and make dinner I’m hungry” she lay back down going back to scrolling on her phone

“You are unbelievable chandler, why am I with you again” “because the sex is great” heather smirked Ronnie stood up and sighed “you’ve got me there, what do you want to eat?” “Surprise me” 

* * *

Veronica of course being the excellent girlfriend she was called heather’s favourite Chinese place and got her usual order, like hell she was cooking in heather’s kitchen, you needed a map to get from the oven to the refrigerator.

She heard heather come down the stairs, still in that robe, still taunting Veronica with her long legs ‘how are they so long?, she’s like 5 foot 7 inches’ “Where’s the food?” Heather looked around the kitchen, “looks like you’ve not touched anything” “That’s because I haven’t, you really think I’m cooking in this kitchen nope I ordered us Chinese and got your usual order, but I did open this bottle of wine” she poured them both a glass and gave one to heather “fine your forgiven just don’t do it again”

Veronica breathed a sigh of relief “Good, now that’s sorted how about we have some fun before the food gets here?” She pulled heather into her body and wrapped her arms around her, “someone’s desperate” heather took a sip of her wine and winked at Veronica “well yeah because you insist on wearing this very short robe that you don’t really tie up properly and like what’s the point?! You might as well walk around naked”

“Well since you mentioned it I may as well” she pulled back and undid her robe, slow and torturous it slipped from her shoulders and pooled at her feet making Veronica choke on her wine. “Oh fuck” Veronica looked over heather in Veronica’s favourite lingerie and in her favourite colour, blue of course, she moved her eyes back up to heather’s face and saw that smirk she knew so well. “You doing okay there Ronnie?” She moved forward and back into Veronica’s space, kissing her neck Veronica’s hands went to heather’s hair groaning softly when heather sucked marks into her skin

”mythic bitch” “you love it”


End file.
